1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal apparatus, a display control method, and a display control program for displaying a projection image of a three-dimensional object on a two-dimensional display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are terminal apparatuses that display a projection image of a three-dimensional object on a display device. By displaying such image of a three-dimensional object so as to be operable by an operator, improvements in convenience and viewability can be expected.
A technique of enabling display control, such as changing a viewpoint, to be performed on such a projection image of a three-dimensional object on a display screen by operating a controller is proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-260232). The controller operations are not limited to simple button pressing operations. The controller operations include measuring and using changes in position or posture of the controller itself.
Moreover, there is also proposed a technique in videophone applications where images of operators are transmitted and received by one operator transmitting an image of a CG character to other operators instead of transmitting an image of his/her own face. In such applications, the operator's head posture information and facial expression are measured, and movements of the CG character are controlled on the basis of the measurement results (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-108980).
A technique of promptly determining a face image from a captured image with a small amount of calculation is also proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-284487).